Bucle
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Quien como ella asistiendo al lugar donde ya sabe que morirá, quien como ella aceptando su destino sabiendo cuál es su función, quien como ella soportando tantas cosas y, a pesar de ello, sigue ahí, esbozando una gran sonrisa a un lado de sus dos adorables taladros.


Y ahora estás aquí, leyendo esto quizás sentado en una silla mirando a la pantalla del ordenador, tal vez acostado en tu cama con una pierna encima de la otra con teléfono en mano o, leyendo mi historia preguntándote ¿Por qué me habla a mí? o el ¿Qué?.

Puedo decirte con certeza lo mucho que he sufrido, puedo decirte cuando... puedo recordar el dolor de un cuchillo siendo clavado en mi espalda, tal vez en mi cuello o en mi estómago, manchando mi uniforme blanco, convirtiéndolo en un rojo escarlata.

Puedo decirte cómo se siente cuando la adrenalina recorre mi cuerpo, ¿Sabes en qué momentos?... cuando la obligas a tirarme al vacío en el balcón del cuarto piso en esa escuela, cuando la obligas a secuestrarme, cuando la obligas a llevarme a una habitación oscura con un destino que, sería estúpido malgastar palabras en lo obvio.

¿He dicho ya el cómo se siente cuando la corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo? ¿Del fuego quemando mi carne y causando sorpresa en mis compañeras que me ven morir a sus pies? No sé qué sorpresas tengas tú para mí ni tampoco las sorpresas que mi verdadero padre tenga. No, no te confundas, no hablo de _mi padre el que tiene problemas económicos, aquél que se emborracha al entrar a mi habitación y llora a mis piernas_ , es padre no, sino Yandere Dev, ¡Qué estúpido llamarlo por ese sobrenombre!, Alex.

No sé cómo moriré el día de mañana, si tal vez mi cabeza sea puesta en las aspas de un ducto, si mi cuerpo sea aplastado por un casillero o un objeto pesado, si una lanza atravesará mi torso o, si la historia avanza y he llegado al suicidio.

No quiero que te sientas culpable por matarme a mí o a mis compañeras - ** _De hecho no me importa si no te sientes culpable-,_** no quiero que te frustres tratando de conseguirme un final feliz, sabemos cuál es nuestro objetivo, nacimos para morir por tus manos y las de Ayano.

Tal vez ella no siente nada pero, nosotros sí, no te creas el cuento tonto de que "Nos programan una personalidad" por no ser reales, nosotros también sentimos, sufrimos, lloramos, incluso puedes romper nuestros corazones logrando una "Mente rota". No es divertido darle a los estudiantes razones para morir, ni tampoco para matar.

Ya me vi el "Driving your Rivals to Kill", todo eso fue verdad, no soy fuerte, era obvio que en algún momento me convirtiera en aquello que detesto, supongo que así es la vida ahí fuera tanto como aquí, es tan malo ser bueno. ¿Hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi situación?. sólo imagínate tener a la persona que más odias a tu merced, a la persona que más odias en un momento de debilidad donde eres dueño de su existencia, ¿hiciste una imagen mental? ¿cómo lucía su cara? ¿te gustó?

He escuchado ya del bucle, del DLC que estará próximo, de "Como Kokona Haruka se ve atrapada en un bucle que la obliga a repetir su muerte todos los días", déjame adivinar cómo moriré: Me enterrarás viva en los jardines del instituto, me ahogarás en las bañeras que están en los vestidores para chicas, quién sabe... puede y me hagas tragar estupefacientes, mates a mi padre y me orilles al suicidio, es tan increíble como somos, tan crueles, tan despiadados buscando el morbo, satisfacer esa necesidad de matar ya que, no podemos siquiera tomar un cuchillo y asestar a la cabeza de alguien, bueno, ya sabemos que a Ayano no le importa mucho, ¿verdad?

Ahogamiento, secuestro, mutilación, ser triturada, quemada viva, estrangulada, golpeada, acuchillada, incinerada después de muerta, enterrada, empalada, tirada al vacío, culpada de crímenes que nunca cometí, es tan maravilloso la variedad que tienes para destruirle la vida a alguien en Yandere Simulator, o LoveKiss o no sé cuál sea su nombre final. Prometeme que al menos apretarás con delicadeza los comandos para matarme, es obvio que no sabré si lo has hecho o no pero, es una pequeña tarea que te encarga tu querida -Quizás odiada- amiga.

Kokona Haruka, muriendo desde la creación de este juego.


End file.
